User talk:Imouto-tan
, there is rarely a time when you cannot find me in the but on the off chance that I'm not there feel free to drop me a message and I'll get back to you asap. Remember to Sign your comments please :P Hi hiiii :) Just answered your comment on Yuri's sheet ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:43, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Awesomesauce ^ ^ Tying up a few things, should be on soon :) DYBAD (talk) 23:23, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Nighty Night ! DYBAD (talk) 05:16, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Seems like you're experiencing technical difficulties, and it's already past midnight, so I wish you a good and long night of rest :) Yeah, both procedures are confidence-related, so they would definitely gain from being associated in a positive synergy. Easier time and better results, via a mutually nurturing common growth. What is there not to love about it ? ^ ^ See you later :D DYBAD (talk) 04:31, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Seems probable, and can't deny the validity of it ^ ^; I was actually about to suggest midnight as chat "curfew" too. You may currently not have responsibilities requiring a precise sleeping pattern, but pushing it more and more out of synch with the natural one and others' in general is bound to negatively impact your daily life, and possibly even your health (can't rest quite as well during day hours, which is bound to grow exhausting at some point). My apologies to your family for the unwitting disturbance. DYBAD (talk) 21:23, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry Natsie, it just means you got all the sleep you need :) I'm bound to show up again soon after all, aren't I ? ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:53, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Joining anytime now :D DYBAD (talk) 23:53, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. I would never unban anybody I believe to be a recurring threat, hence the one-time decision. I think the user has changed but if you have any further problems feel free to overturn my decision. Death horseman94 (talk) 09:55, July 9, 2016 (UTC) See you soon ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:13, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiiii ^ ^ See you then :) DYBAD (talk) 22:52, July 11, 2016 (UTC) done Gabriel456 (talk) 00:29, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Such a lovely greeting :D Looking forward to it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:32, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Natsie ^ ^ Just commented on Emily's sheet ;) Have a good day, and see you later :D DYBAD (talk) 13:44, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Sweet dreams ! Love you ! See you tomorrow :D Going to bed at 10pm, so I may be on early for you :) DYBAD (talk) 06:05, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Nighty night Thanks Natsie, im actually off now as it happens :P Cya tomorrow hopefully! Have a good night yourself Death horseman94 (talk) 21:40, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii ^ ^ Thank you Natsie :) I'll have lunch within the next hour, but will be on in the meantime. See you very soon :D DYBAD (talk) 00:04, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Good morning, cutie pie :) Woke up sooner than expected ^ ^ See you soon :D DYBAD (talk) 12:00, July 16, 2016 (UTC) I rolled it to Air Magic which already covers that area. You may have noted that the Users and pics were added there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:34, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Link. If you want to be technical, that "roll up" is nothing more than moving the powers/Users/pics that exists to the power that remains. Nothing more. Neither is any other Elemental Magic in Magic, no point adding every Variation when the umbrella power exists. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:18, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi hi Natsie ^ ^ I'll be joining a bit later today, I have a small meeting at the usual hour. It shouldn't be long, just a few precisions regarding an upcoming event we help organizing. See you soon :) DYBAD (talk) 00:09, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Here is the link I mentioned earlier, for reading and sharing with all who may appreciate it :) Nighty Night ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:27, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank you sweet thing ^ ^ I forgot to tell you during our discussion, I won't be able to join tomorrow as my department is requisitioned the whole day for the special event I mentionned previously. Take care, do as we agreed, and everything will be fine :) See you next time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:48, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey *hug* ;) Death horseman94 (talk) 16:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Im doing just great, thanks. No matter if you cant make it later, it looks out of possibility for me too today. Death horseman94 (talk) 17:50, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi hi ^ ^ Sorry for the bad surprise, it only came back to me after your bed time. I managed to get a bit of time during lunch, it wasn't as full-day as expected. Waiting warmly for you on the chat, hoping you'll get this before I have to go. See you :) DYBAD (talk) 01:36, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Good evening Natsie :D I got a moment before moving out, joining soon ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:34, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Hoping for the best ^ ^ Have a goodnight otherwise, and see you later :) DYBAD (talk) 23:48, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Good morning Natsie :D I took the day off for various personal appointments, but I will be on for a hour before starting (about 5pm for you), and for a couple more during lunch time. I hope you're doing as well as reasonably possible, and am looking forward to talking with you :) DYBAD (talk) 11:09, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii Natsie :D Sorry for the delay, some outstanding BS popped up at work, and needed to be properly adressed asap ^ ^; Joining soon :) DYBAD (talk) 23:29, July 21, 2016 (UTC) All way too specific/limited. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Definitely ^ ^ Joining now :) DYBAD (talk) 00:06, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Good morning Natsie ^ ^ I'll be moving in my new appartment tomorrow, so it's going to be busy and I'm not sure when I'll manage to join (the internet connection should be transfered in the morning). I'll be updating you asap, and will most likely be on for lunch, though I can't guarantee it yet. Take care, and see you later :) DYBAD (talk) 12:01, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Its alright, I couldn't guarantee I would have still been on that late anyway :P Death horseman94 (talk) 18:27, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :D see you next time. Death horseman94 (talk) 19:27, July 24, 2016 (UTC) No one should aim for the impossible, but we're not quite there in this case ^ ^ Messaging you from my appartment, the connection is fully functional now. See you soon :D DYBAD (talk) 00:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi Imo Yeah i saw that i was kind of exiled from chat but i guess i understood why and i made everyone uncomfortable and i really don't intend any of that. I haven't been able to talk to holokami and i want her to know that im inspired by her and i really want to put her concepts that she has used in perhaps a different way but following her basic concepts and i lost my cool over that because i was afraid she might get mad and probably call me out for copying her and i was afraid of that i didn't want her to feel that way because she's really good.I don't want to get in trouble with her but a lot of her characters and mine share a lot of similarities but at the same time i try hard to make them as different as possible but a lot of the time i quell one thing another just pops up and i just feel like i don't know what to do.I want to respect her ,but at the same time i'm losing a lot of respect for myself and what i like and how i want my own characters to be . So i just want her to know that If i happen to make something alike or it seems like i drew from her i just want her to know that im not copying her and i am trying to respect her but she has some really interesting stuff that i feel like i really like and that can also help me create my own :) Hi Imo Yeah i saw that i was kind of exiled from chat but i guess i understood why and i made everyone uncomfortable and i really don't intend any of that. I haven't been able to talk to holokami and i want her to know that im inspired by her and i really want to put her concepts that she has used in perhaps a different way but following her basic concepts and i lost my cool over that because i was afraid she might get mad and probably call me out for copying her and i was afraid of that i didn't want her to feel that way because she's really good.I don't want to get in trouble with her but a lot of her characters and mine share a lot of similarities but at the same time i try hard to make them as different as possible but a lot of the time i quell one thing another just pops up and i just feel like i don't know what to do.I want to respect her ,but at the same time i'm losing a lot of respect for myself and what i like and how i want my own characters to be . So i just want her to know that If i happen to make something alike or it seems like i drew from her i just want her to know that im not copying her and i am trying to respect her but she has some really interesting stuff that i feel like i really like and that can also help me create my own :) oops im so sorry i dont mean to post twice whoops forgot to sign Hsuyu (talk) 23:09, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Look at my NEW POWA! My latest contribution in a long while...I hope I did good.A Living Person (talk) 06:00, July 26, 2016 (UTC)A Living Person Good morning Natsie ! I remembered that you're leaving today, and realized I may not be back before you do due to our time difference. So I wanted to wish your a happy and enriching experience under the cares of your sempai big sisters, and a lot of fun along the way ^ ^ Please also tell who-you-know that I believe in her. Between the preparations, her motivation, your support and some perseverance, I am confident she will succeed �� And sorry for worrying too much sometimes, I overdo it a bit occasionally but always mean well. Take care, do your best, enjoy yourself and see you next week-end :) DYBAD (talk) 09:08, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Really ? I was almost certain to have heared something like "tomorrow night" yesterday, but it seems I confused it with something else ^ ^; Oh well, better too soon than too late < : 3 You're quite welcome, and thank you too :D DYBAD (talk) 21:07, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Tying up a few things, and I'll be on ^ ^ See you soon :) DYBAD (talk) 00:12, July 28, 2016 (UTC) My apologies again for the poor timing, though it will have to be properly adressed and actually fixed in the near future. I already wished you a great time two days ago, and have no doubt you will, so I won't repeat myself unnecessarily ^ ^ Take care, and see you upon your return. DYBAD (talk) 07:46, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Thank you :) and you're welcome ^ ^ With such a small window, we would have to calculate the timing right. After checking, my time frame is currently 9 hours ahead of yours, so I would need to know at which hour to expect your visit precisely, or there is every chance I'd miss it. My agenda is pretty busy these days between work-related deadlines and appartment-related procedures, but I'll try ;) Take care, and keep me updated about your potential visits. DYBAD (talk) 02:55, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii :D It's alright, I thought you'd be ^ ^ Best enjoy your time there to the fullest than struggle for a few minutes, it's only a week after all. Don't worry, I was just waiting for your Talk Page notice as mentionned previously, and joined for the discussions and fun like in the good old days. Gotta admit I missed it after spending so much time mostly PMing, and it's a great opportunity to reconnect in a larger way. This much ? Now, that's unexpectedly generous XD Take care, and see you on next sunday \o DYBAD (talk) 00:22, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Natsie :) Have a good day ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 14:45, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Please tell you know who that I'm really happy for her :D And to thank you properly for the experience ;) Rest well, and see you later hopefully ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:39, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Nighty Night :) DYBAD (talk) 03:40, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Grant.walker (talk) 20:25, August 6, 2016 (UTC) You too. Also it's only 4:24 PM here. Bye ^-^ Grant.walker (talk) 20:25, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Good evening Natsie :) I've slept through the whole morning, well-rested too and joining soon ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:42, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Um Hi ^^ Gabriel told me you might be able to help with the source code infobox for blog post oc's? CynicalWeeaboo (talk) 22:47, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much! ^_^ I've been struggling to get all of that, so this is a major help. You're the best. CynicalWeeaboo (talk) 23:26, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Chat Ban? Hey Imouto, for some reason I've been banned from chat for "misbehaving", but the times I've been in chat lately I haven't spoken or I've just been asking for help on writing/creating characters with certain abilities. The person who banned me is called Caydeb1, but they seem to be blocked? Seems like my ban won't end until next year too. If I was gonna be banned, I expected I would at least get a warning beforehand. The Royal Keen (talk) 19:37, August 9, 2016 (UTC)